Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs (also referred to as missables and tidbits) are found almost everywhere, and most players won't be able spot them out. Most Easter eggs can only be found once per playthrough, but only a few can be sought/heard if you leave the area (or cannot see it anymore) then return to that same area to hear/see it again. Easter Eggs Easter eggs are usually hidden and missable. Some can be found by exploring the city, cutscenes, examining things, or even in battle. (some can be done in New Game Plus only.) *When starting the game, Dagran can be seen using Gathering if the you press the Gathering button. He is also able to use Slash and Vertical Slice as well. *Though Zael can seemingly not command support party characters, Horace can actually be commanded whenever he fights alongside the party. Zael can use his Command Mode to command Horace to fight enemies or switch his fighting style. *During the fireworks and before you meet Calista, you can enter a small crack in between Ariela's Tavern and a small house (check your map if you want). You can't enter from the front, but you can skimmer through from the back to hear a rather.... masculine conversation between Dagran, Lowell and Yurick. *If you see a couple on one of the bridges in the city, "admire" the girl and watch Zael get slapped. *After rescuing Calista from the guards, go inside Syrenne's room and "listen" to their rather... feminine conversation. If you pick the left option, Zael would just get slapped. *In Bandits' Warehouse, inside one of the cells in the room with the Ogre, there is a dancing Reptid. *When on General Asthar's ship do not go below deck to find Calista, instead go to the front of the ship where Yurick is and then search the barrel next to Yurick and Zael will check if Calista is in there. *In Chapter 20, if you look above the front door, you can see a statue of Nebirous hanging. If you defeat him and return to the front door, the statue is gone *In the second Zesha fight, you can make Lowell "slip" on bananas. *Before talking to Lowell to initiate Chapter 44 and if you equipped Dagran with some sort of effect dye, you can see Lowell/Dagran's presence. *During the beginning of the game, if you run into a knight, only you will be knocked back. During the middle of the game, you and the knight will be knocked back. During the end of the game, only the knight will be knocked back. *In Chapter 40, when Syrenne and Lowell cross the bridge with many arches, the first arc is possible to see an interdimensional being (possibly of a similar species of the Cocoon and Berith). *By the end of Chapter 6 when you come back to Ariela's Tavern from recovering the medicine for Warren from the bandits, if you let Zael agree to bring Lisa to Stargazers Tower, you have a choice to either continue talking to Lisa or attempt to touch her. The first attempt Lisa will catch Zael and ask him what is he doing. If you choose to attempt to touch Calista for the second time, as Zael approaches Lisa from behind, Lisa trips Zael off the cliff and you can actually hear him actually splash down the sea. The narrator then says that Zael climbed up back quickly as if nothing has happened. Tidbits Tidbits are extra scenes you can activate through the course of the game. *In Chapters 22 to 24, if you listen to the two maids chatting near the right staircase in Lazulis Castle, they will say something about Jirall. Go to the Living Area and enter Jirall's Room, a cutscene should initiate. Calista must be in her room for the scene to trigger. *If you complete season 1 or 2 of The Arena five times you can trigger extra cutscenes with Lowell and Syrenne. *In Chapter 22, after Zael makes the island move, you can find your party members scattered around the castle except Yurick. Yurick will be at Ariela's Tavern. Speak to him to learn about his magic. *In Chapter 23, after you defeat Asthar, you can immediately turn around and return to the top floor of the Tower of Trials to talk to General Asthar where you last left him three times to hear about his thoughts of being a knight and his suspicions of the cause of the land's decay. *After completing Chapter 22, and after talking to Therius in Lookout Point, DO NOT start Tower of Trials chapter. Instead, exit the castle and go to Ariela's Tavern, talk to Yurick first to learn about why he wears an eyepatch then move on to the second floor. Enter the second room and speak to Lowell. Agree to listen to his story (a very sad extra about him) and after that, talk to Syrenne in the other room. Agree to ask questions about Lowell. Syrenne will then tell you another sad extra about her. *During Chapter 27, you can go to the east and west wings to sneak upon the knights and "steal" their items. *In Chapter 28 , after Zael is cleared of the charges, you can go to the Dungeon to hear Jirall ramble a bit in the cell next to Zoran's. From this chapter on, Jirall will say different things each chapter but it'll all be about bemoaning his fate and going a bit crazier. You can also head to the Count's Chamber for a scene where Zael tries to bring up that Jirall might not be the culprit and the Count's response. *In the Epilogue, if you enter Calista's Room and listen to the worker near the wall, he will say something about a "hole". (The one used as a peeking hole for Jirall). *There are hidden cutscenes if you visit the Count's Chamber, Turret Control Room, Ballroom, etc. in the Epilogue. *During Chapter 42, if you choose to say 'No way!' 3 times, you'll get a Game Over. *If you choose to defeat Therius twice in the Epilogue, a small cutscene right after you defeat him should initiate, revealing information about Dagran and Asthar. Missables Some chapters, weapons, armors and cutscenes are indeed missable. Open your eyes and think outside the box to intiate them. *Chapter 20, a missable chapter, can be started by talking to Horace on the Arganan Bridge. *Chapter 21, a missable chapter, can be started by talking to a man in green clothing in Ariela's Tavern. *Chapter 24, a missable chapter, can be started by talking to Horace after rescuing Meredith from the Haunted Mansion. *Chapter 25, a missable chapter, can be started by talking to a worried knight walking back and forth in the Great Hall of Lazulis Castle. *Chapter 42, a missable chapter, can be started by looking at a portrait of Calista's parents in her room in Seek Mode. *Chapter 43, a missable chapter, can be started by talking to Horace in the Epilogue. *The Knight's Attire, is a missable armor found in "Zael"'s cabinet in the castle. *Calista's Ballgown is a missable armor in Chapter 9. During the Gurak attack when you enter the living area with three doors, enter the middle door and Calista will ask to change into something more combat ready. During the first playthrough she will change into a set of Heavy armor. You will recieve Calista's Ballgown in return. *Calista's Dress is a missable armor found in Jirall's cabinet in the castle. *Dragon Armor/Greaves are acquired by talking to a hooded man in the alleys near the Arena. He will task you with finding five Dragon Skins and when you see him after finding five, you can choose to have him show his "secret art" to you. He will ask for a preference between chest and legs and you will get that respective Dragon equipment. *Giant Shark Fin is a missable good that can be bought in Chapter 17. Giant Shark Fin can only be bought from the merchant below deck on Asthar's ship and you never return here after disembarking. Giant Shark Fins are used for The Charismatic Chef's repeatable sidequest that rewards you with Gnome Gold. *Deadly Crossbow is a missable weapon found in Chapter 19. Remember that cutscene when you see Horace fall into the trap? To get that chest, use Burst Arrows on the crystals above the chest and watch it fall into the hole. *Fast Crossbow is a missable weapon dropped by the boss in Chapter 21 . However, there is a chance it will drop a Sniper Crossbow instead, which is purchased from the weapon shop in Artisan's Way afterwards. *Phantom Sword is a missable sword that can obtained during Chapter 20 by detaching the sword that flies out at you from the wall. When Zael is alone, look quickly to the right to spot the trap, then go up and grab it after the cutscene. * Wine Bottle is a missable joke weapon that can be obtained in Chapter 27 , at nighttime. After Zael escapes from prison, head to the The Flame & Lizard, up slightly the path to the right. You'll see a man against the wall complaining about being drunk. Go into Seek Mode, focus on the man and he will hand over the bottle. *Zan Lance is a missable weapon gotten in the boss battle in Chapter 40 in the second battle against Zangurak. To keep the lance, the last hit to Zangurak must be done while Zael is holding the Zan Lance. *Silver and Indigo Thread are missable items used to upgrade Calista's Ballgown and Calista's Dress obtained between Chapter 7 and Chapter 31 from the Behind the East River Gate sidequest. If not completed by Chapter 31, Calista will be following you in the Epilogue and you won't be able to swim to the area with the sidequest. *Joke weapons such as Leek and Chair, are missable weapons obtained if you cause mischief on yourself a certain number of times. After "causing mischief", complete the Three Frogs sidequest and swim to the far west side of the river and climb the ladders to talk to the elder man. UPDATE: During the Epilogue, it was thought that you couldn't find the Old Man again because you needed to swim to reach him and when Calista follows you, you can't swim. Apparently, the Old Man just relocates close to his previous area but stands on the riverbend area instead. * As of 2014 with Nintendo's deactivation of Wi-Fi to the Wii and NDS systems, '''ALL '''Multiplayer weapons, materials, dyes, etc. can no longer be obtained. Currently I cannot think of anymore, if you guys know anymore interesting Easter Eggs, please add them here! Created by: Sir Prodigy Category:Guides